Sierra
sé uma égua da Sierra: Spirit of the Cimarron . Ela é filha do Pequeno e Raphael, uma companheira de tempestade, mãe de chuva, e avó do espírito Jr. (Spirit: Riding Free) Trivialidades * Há um personagem não jogo de computador Espírito: Garanhão do Cimarron: Sempre Livre, que também é chamado Sierra. Personalidade: Sierra é conhecida por ser mal humorado e inquieto. Sair Sair Sair Sair Sair Sair Sair Sair Sair é uma das maiores e mais cautelosas. Mas, por trás de tudo isso, é uma brincadeira e uma massagem espiritual que podem se aproximar e fazer qualquer coisa por elas. Livro: Sierra está no livro chamado Sierra, de Kathleen Duey. Ela é filha de Bonita e Raphael e vive sem rebanho de Sombra até que um garanhão chamado Feugo assuma o controle. Para uma voltagem sem rebanho, uma Sierra traz longos galopes por conta própria. Ela continua a fazer isso para encontrar um lobo e se perder do rebanho. Tempestade, um garanhão pinto de propriedade de nativos americanos, a encontra-se relutantemente o segue. Serra fica surpresa com a tempestade, daí é é uma ensina. Ela também deve suspender os aromas da fumaça e dos humanos, mas depois um pouco de seu freio de guerra é acidentalmente roubado. Sierra gradualmente aprende a confiança em Storm.Ele tem suas suspensões e salários livres, tomando galopes com ela edições. Isso faz com que a Sierra forme um profundo amor por ele. Storm e Sierra tornam-se mais afetuosas com outras, muitas vezes aninhando e se recusando a fazer o outro por um minuto. Eles estão se apaixonando. Sierra depois percebe que ela carrega o potro de Storm. Storm a lev the house, and the natives them tentam domá-la, mas ela é cautelosa. A indiana indiana Chamada Logotipo da Little Colt A alimentação, alimentação e mente - a tomar o café da manhã com uma tempestade. Logo, Sierra percebe que é uma espécie de rebanho com Storm e os índios. No final do livro, ela dá à luz a chuva. mas ela é cautelosa.A jovem indiana Chamada Little Colt logo Amanhecer, alimentar o seu milho, trending a sua juba e a sua saída - a tomar o café da manhã com a Storm. Logo, Sierra percebe que ela é uma espécie de rebanho com Storm e os índios. No final do livro, ela dá à luz a chuva. mas ela é cautelosa. A jovem indiana Chamada Little Colt logo Amanhecer, alimentar o seu milho, trending a sua juba e a sua saída - a tomar o café da manhã com a Storm. Logo, Sierra percebe que ela é uma espécie de rebanho com Storm e os índios. No final do livro, ela dá à luz a chuva. Aparência: Serra é uma mulher sorratada e forte, com manchas de branco por todo o corpo, e até as pernas. Ela tem uma grande chama branca e um focinho rosa. Seu pescoço é finamente arqueado, e sua crina e cauda são longas e esvoaçantes, combinando com o casaco. Ela tem contas trançadas em sua juba e duas linhas onduladas de azul pintadas em seu quadril. May32181f.jpg blackhorsebeth22f.png pic_detail51f16556bd005.png|Sierra in book blackhorsebeth79.png blackhorsebeth389f.png|Foal Sierra sophiedog56f (1).jpg Blackhorsebeth68.png blackhorsebeth482f.png|Storm and Sierra rolo_my_boy15 (1).png Spirit-stallion-of-the-cimarron-fanart-google-search-storm-C0bdb77839e98883a0476cc7e2dc2995c (1).jpg sierra-spirit-of-the-cimarron-series-C0ac7f574924ce29778d49a2e601a5034.jpg 24c02169ff7422be14a1e4fac7446749.jpg 68015a4ec44dd7e3a605a07487f80db9.jpg 90564b014fbbff7294f636a8a464a8d5.jpg 32607837e971361f09060755ca207449.jpg ab73c65fbe5d6f58ac14ac88cd3e67b7.jpg Heard leaders base lineart by cookieofthecimarron d978opq-fullview.jpg Spirit base 114 by derp8675309 db5snac-fullview.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Horses Category:Protagonist Category:Mares Category:Mothers Category:Characters Category:Animais Category:Equines Category:Herbivores Category:Books/Other Media Characters Category:Grandmothers